This invention relates generally to pneumatic launching devices. More specifically, however, this invention relates primarily to pneumatic paintball guns (or “markers”) for use in the sport of paintball.
In the sport of paintball, it is generally desirable to have a gun that is as light and maneuverable as possible. Players need increased mobility to move from bunker to bunker quickly to avoid being hit. Furthermore, in the sport of paintball, the marker is treated as an extension of the body such that a hit to the marker counts as a hit to the player. It is desirable, therefore, to have a paintball gun with as small a profile as possible.